Intramedullary nails for the stabilization of fractures, e.g. of the proximal femur, sometimes employ titanium alloys. However the strength of titanium alloys is limited and does not allow for smaller diameter intramedullary nails, especially for smaller diameter proximal portions of the intramedullary nail. In order to overcome this deficiency, high strength materials are sometimes used for the construction of the intramedullary nail. Specifically, present devices are directed to two body portions mechanically connected to one another. However, such devices often lose holding strength within the bone as the mechanical connection weakens over time. Furthermore, frictional movement of the two body portions relative to one another causes galvanic corrosion.
Thus, in present devices, additional strength is needed to ensure that an implant can cope with the high dynamic loads and loading cycles experienced in the body as well to avoid fretting corrosion.